Words that Burn
by Katneps
Summary: Pinkie Pie has been down lately due to a thought about another mare that she doesnt know how to deal with, and leads to deeper problems in the future.


**Author note (you can skip this part):**

**This is my second MLP writing, and this ones updates will be cycled with my other one's, so the next chapter of this will be delayed. This started as something for my friend who really likes pinkiedash, but the more i looked into it, the more i started to ship the two! So i decided to make this a multi chaptered, and i am just planning to have fun with this (possibly at your expense). Be sure to leave reviews and tips for me, and what you want to see later on! Thanks!**

You wake up to the smell of Mrs. Cake making your favorite food downstairs! Cupcakes! You cheerfully hop out of bed and head down to the main floor. You then make your way towards the kitchen, your tongue tingling from the delicious smell of the food being made. As you enter the kitchen, Mrs. Cake turns around and greets you. "Oh! Hey there Pinkie! You probably could smell the cupcakes. Here, take one!" she says with her usual delight. You happily take the cupcake and frosting of all colors and head back up to your room.

Entering your room again, you greet Gummy, who is patiently waiting on top of your bed. You then sigh, and head towards your desk. You set down the cupcake and carefully color the cupcake in the respective 7 colors of the rainbow. You are lost in a daze as you sigh again, pushing the cupcake aside.

Why would she ever want an earth pony? Your head slams on the desk. You lay there for a few minutes, just thinking about her. Another sigh escapes your mouth as you pick your head up and throw on a fake smile as always. It is time to face the day.

You step outside and are quickly greeted by Rarity. "Pinkie Pie! I need you to cone with me right away!" She says rather urgently. You follow her without question as you quickly find yourself entering her boutique. "Stand here!" She says, pointing to the center of the room. You go where directed, still feeling gloomy from when you woke up. "Rarity, can we talk for a bit?" you say, trying not to sound too sad. Rarity makes her way towards you. "Why, what could ever be the problem dearie? Did you run out of balloons again?" She says to you with more concern. "No... Its more serious than that." You look down, less and less enthusiastic with every word. Rarity's face instantly grows still. "What is wrong darling?" she eyes you with more concern, standing next to you. "Well... there is this pony... and i cant get this pony off of my mind, what can i do?" this is the first time you have talked about an actual problem. "All you have to do is spend more time with your friends! You know us five will always be here for you, right?" Rarity cheerfully states. You look at the ground, tearing up. "Thats the problem" you whisper as you run out of the boutique. You can hear Rarity calling in the distance, but nothing matters right now. You just want to be alone with your thoughts.

You run home and barge through the front doors of sugarcube corner and run upstairs to your room. Tears now streaming down your face as you throw the cupcake that was on your desk against the wall. You then lay on your bed and sob onto your pillow. "Why me?" you think to yourself. After a few minutes, you slowly drift off to sleep.

You are woken up hours later, you look to the left and outside and see that there is still light left in the day. You then look up, and to your surprise, you see Rainbow Dash. "Hey, uh, Rarity told me about what happened in the boutique, so i looked everywhere for you to see if you were alright. I also brought you some food." Rainbow Dash says. You blush slightly as the rainbow mare holds out her hoof revealing cookies, and you happily take one.  
You then manage to lie to your crush's face and say how everything is fine now. Before she leaves, Rainbow Dash says something to you. "If anything is wrong, you can come to me you know. i do care about you. Don't tell anypony I just said that." She then leaves the room.

You lay in the bed now with a smile as wide as a smile can be. You happily pop the cookie into your mouth then go back underneath the covers to sleep for the night.


End file.
